


The Sweet Betrayal Of The Heart

by hulafreaky



Category: Drew Carey's Improv-A-Ganza RPF, Whose Line Is It Anyway? RPF
Genre: Angst, F/M, Secret Agent, james bond like
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-09
Updated: 2013-07-09
Packaged: 2017-12-18 06:39:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/876758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hulafreaky/pseuds/hulafreaky
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dana is hurt when her partner has to work on their anniversary. But, his job is more complicated than she knew of. She gets herself in trouble and Jeff has to help her. Will she be saved?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Sweet Betrayal Of The Heart

"Sir? Sir, are you okay?" Dana asked the pilot as she patted his back.

He finished coughing and chuckled. “Yeah, but you won’t be." He shifted the gears and controls so their helicopter headed downward. The pilot unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed the only packed parachute.

"What? Where are you going?" She screamed as she struggled to release herself from the seatbelt.

"I’m going to live. And you, my dear," He grabbed her chin and turned her to face him. “are going to die." He engulfed her in a kiss. “Pity. You are a beautiful woman." He unlocked the latch of the helicopter door and jumped out with the parachute pack strapped to his back.

Dana started to scream as she looked out the front window, watching the ground and her inevitable death crawl closer to her.

_"Will you hold still?" Dana laughed as she attempted to help Jeff with his tie._

_"You’re choking me!" Jeff coughed jokingly._

_"Well then, stop moving!" Dana finished with his tie and sat down on the bed. “I can’t believe you’re working on our anniversary!"_

_"I’m sorry, sweetheart. But, I did plan a romantic helicopter ride over the beaches of Los Angeles."_

_"Really?" She jumped up and kissed the man in the suit._

_"Yes. Anything for my sweetheart." He kissed her again. “Meet me at the pier at 6 o’clock." He left through the front door._

"Jeff!" Dana screamed through her tears. She squirmed in her seat trying to free herself from the jammed seatbelt. She knew he couldn’t hear her but she screamed at him for not showing up on their anniversary. Not that she thought about it, travel agents don’t travel all that much. Where was he going the time? Why did he always dress so fancy? All these questions ran through her mind as she plummeted from the sky. And then she realized…

_"So, what do you do for a living?" Dana asked as she sliced up her steak._

_Jeff coughed. “Oh, um, I usually don’t tell women what I do on the first date."_

_"Oh, why? Are you like a secret agent or something?" She giggled as she took a sip of wine._

_"No. He said confidently. “A travel agent."_

_Dana choked on the wine she had just drank. “A travel agent?" She tapped her chest, still coughing. “Wow."_

Dana heard a thud on the roof of the plane. She looked up, still struggling in her seat. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted a suited man in the doorway of the helicopter.

"Jeff!" She smiled, a look of surprise and realization on her face. In a few short seconds, after Jeff had stumbled over to her and cut the seatbelt loose, her face quickly turned to confusion and anger.

"What the hell was that all about? Why weren’t you there? How the hell did you even get here?" She screamed at him.

"Sweetheart, I can explain later but right now, we have to go!" He grabbed her by the waist and held her close.

"What are you…" Jeff jumped out of the helicopter, still holding Dana tightly. Dana began screamed an ear-shattering sound. Free falling without wasn’t exactly the smartest idea.

Before she finished her thought of death, she heard a different sound other than wind blowing past them. She looked up and saw a parachute over them as the slowed down.

"Where the hell did that come from?"

"I always had it." Jeff smiled, showing his gums.

"What the hell is happening right now?"

"Dana, sweetheart, I’m not really a travel agent."

"You don’t say?" Dana said sarcastically.

"You were right on our first date. I’m a secret agent. I couldn’t tell you for obvious security reasons. But, once the, um, quote-unquote, bad guys, found out about you, they jumped at the chance to throw you in the mix of things."

"You’re a secret agent?"

"Yep." He laughed nervously. “Agent 127."

A look of shock came to her face. Then she smiled. “Oh, perfect." She reached down underneath her dress and then reached up to the strings of the parachute. She cut the strings with her switch knife.

"Dana?" Jeff was confused.

"I’m agent 106 of the association of, quote-unquote, bad guys. You, sweetheart, are the only thing in our way."

"Did you know all this time and didn’t kill me?"

"No, in fact, I just realized in the helicopter as I thought about your job as a travel agent." She said as they continued to plummet from the sky.

"But, then, you love me. You fell in love with me while we were together, not knowing that I was agent 127."

"That’s right, sweetheart, but, we can’t be together, because you’re going to be dead."

They both landed in the ocean. Dana climbed into the boat that drove up beside her. She steered around so the she was close to Jeff.

"We had a good run, Agent 127. However, I can’t date a pathological liar." She winked and sped off into the sunset. She heard a boom and turned around to see the explosion.

She looked down at her left hand on the steering wheel. She touched the two rings, engagement and wedding. “Goodbye, sweetheart."


End file.
